ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Duo Of The Heroes
Summary This is the all new special crossover, Duo Of The Heroes, starring Aero Flinger, and Dill Reekalaw.Aero Flinger meets Dill Reekalaw in this fun and amazing crossover, depending on these two to save the world from Ultimate Albedo! Plot 'Part 1' '' Aero was wrapping a black cape that he owned around his Omnitrix, after he has finished playing Tennis with Aerial, who was cheating by sneaking the ball in his hand when Aero isn't looking, and throws it with his hand.'' (Aero): I want to make sure nobody know's that it was me those aliens.. (Aerial): Well if you don't use the Omnitrix so much maybe you won't be exposed! (Aero): What else am I supposed to do? Aero suddenly feels a tingly feeling, one that he has never felt before.The tingly feeling was like Aero felt something was attacking somebody.Aero takes off the black cape that was on his Omnitrix, and starts dialing the alien, Diamondhead.Aero's skin begins to be filled with diamonds, and his back begins to grow two sharp diamond ends at the back of his back. (Diamondhead): Sixsix is reprogrammed to SevenSeven..Now there is two SevenSevens to take down! (Aerial): How do you know that? (Diamondhead): I just know it.. A orange bullet is shot at Diamondhead's back, but goes through his skin, like Aero is part alien. (Aerial): You just passed a-Let me check this out... Diamondhead smacks the Omnitrix symbol, turning back into Aero.Aero then goes invisible, right when Grandpa Flinn comes by. (Grandpa Flinn): Where's Aero? (Aerial): He's trying to freak me out with his magic. (Aero): No I'm not...Even though I'm an Anodite, I'm still a beginner, I don't even know how to teleport! (Grandpa Flinn): Who said that? (Aerial): He's invisible.. Grandpa Flinn points at a hovering cape, one that belongs to Aero. (Grandpa Flinn): I have to say..You're also an Ectoru- (Aero): Ectorunite, Anodite, human, and Galvan! (Grandpa Flinn): Yes.. Aero begins to become visible, running past the RV, to where the two Sevensevens are.But a diamond blade is stabbed at one Sevenseven's head.Aero then dials in Diamondhead again.Aero starts to become Diamondhead, but he's glowing unlike before.Diamondhead attacks the other Sevenseven, who's handling another species of Diamondhead. (Rhinestone): Rhinestone never loses!And he never will! Rhinestone notices Diamondhead, assuming he's working with Sevenseven, to try and steal the Atomnitrix that Rhinestone has.Diamondhead soon falls to his knees, as of Sevenseven stabbed Diamondhead's head with a sword, and then slices Diamondhead in half.Rhinestone then punches Sevenseven's face, finishing the last of him. (Rhinestone): And I just proven that I never will lose! The Atomnitrix symbol placed on Rhinestone's chest starts to glow red, turning him back to a humanoid figure, one that looks like Ben Tennyson a bit.The diamonds broken from Diamondhead all float in the air, and build itself together forming, Diamondhead. (Dillon): I'm Dillon, I'm assuming you're going to steal the Atomnitrix. (Diamondhead): No, I already have the Omnitrix. (Dill): Well I do have stronger aliens, and I have more aliens than you. Diamondhead times out, turning him back to Aero, showing a red flash. (Aero): I'm Aero, I'm the wielder of the Omnitrix. Both Aero and Dillon looks at the sky's sun, where it's shining on the both of them, making them feel brighter. Theme Song (Tune to Ben 10 Theme Song) Once a diamond was stabbed, showing the ultimate hero. (Rhinestone): Rhinestone never loses!And he never will! While Diamondhead, was only a zero. Diamondhead soon falls to his knees, as of Sevenseven stabbed Diamondhead's head with a sword, and then slices Diamondhead in half. They're Dill and Aero, ya! (Dillion): I'm Dillion, I'm assuming you're going to steal the Atomnitrix. (Aero): I'm Aero, I'm the wielder of the Omnitrix. Saaaay you know the hero in the mask! The Atomnitrix symbol placed on Rhinestone's chest starts to glow red, turning him back to a humanoid figure, one that looks like Ben Tennyson a bit. They will finish the task! Rhinestone then punches Sevenseven's face, finishing the last of him. Only one hero is born. (Dill): Well I do have stronger aliens, and I have more aliens than you. While the other is basically the two horn! (Diamondhead): No, I already have the Omnitrix. Yaaaaaahh!You will never see this like the light! Both Aero and Dillion looks at the sky's sun, where it's shining on the both of them, making them feel brighter. They both, shall strike, strike, strike, in the night! Diamondhead attacks the other Sevenseven, who's handling another species of Diamondhead. Aero 10! Dillon Million! Aero's back is laid onto Dillion's back, who are both standing, showing their Omnitrix and Atomnitrix. They're Aero 10!They're Dillion Million! Aero's back is laid onto Dillion's back, who are both standing, showing their Omnitrix and Atomnitrix.They tap their Omnitrix and Atomnitrix, transforming into an alien called Slipe.A green and blue flash covers up the screen, showing the words, "Duo Of The Heroes- Aero 10 & Dillion Million"! Back To The Crossover Aero and Dillion began to grow a bond, as of they were saving other peoples lives, just because they cared about some stranger that could have been killed!Aero and Dill first saved a family of 4 once they soon heard about it. Flashback (Aero): You know what time it is? (Dillion): Yes!It's- (Aero): Hero! (Dillion): Time!Now let's go! 'Part 2' Dillion started to scroll through his selection of aliens.Dillion soon found the one perfect to save a family of four that's in an apartment that has fire inside of it. (Dillion): Humpbout, here is the time! Dillion smacked the Atomnitrix real hard, turning into a huge whale, strong enough to at least take down the Kraken. (Humpbout): You go and speed over as one of your aliens to the fire, carrying me.. (Aero): Unfair, I wish I'' had an alien that could help us out now. ''Aero anyways scrolled through some selections of aliens he wanted to use, the first alien was, Heatblast.Aero thought about Heatblast for a minute, considering those fire absorbing powers, but a bad transportatiton idea.He scrolled for three minutes, finally picking Xlr8. (Humpbout): Seriously, come on! (Aero): It's just, you know, those kinds of win-lose-win situations?And I'm the loser?Ya know? (Humpbout): I'll go without you! Aero lightly taps the Omnitrix, transforming into a humanoid blue-ish black figure.Xlr8 then grabs Humpbout and drags him fast enough to a burning building that is 50 miles away from Bellwood. (Humpbout): I'll wash it out okay? (Xlr8): FIne.. Humpbout kicks the door open, showing a huge dent on the broken door.Humpbout charges through the burning building, until Humpbout stops at where he's charging, noticing he's near fire.Xlr8 jumps onto a window, climbing through the window, Xlr8 then breaks the window open and jumps inside of the burning building.Two kids, one wife, and one dad are all at a corner of the wall, one where it's covered up by fire, so Xlr8 can't see through the fire. (Humpbout): Time to make a party blast! (Family): Thank you, we couldn't have made it without you! (Xlr8, groaning): You're welcome. (Family): We meant the huge whale, alien, dude. Humpbout shoots a blast of water out of his bolts, causing the fire to disappear, leaving the family to go run out of the burning building.A mysterious red blast is shot at Humpbout, throwing him onto the wall.Another mysterious red blast is shot at Xlr8, but in a different area then before.Xlr8 soon is thrown onto the wall from the red mysterious blast, quickly. (Infinite Albedos): We're the ultimate version of Ultimate Albedo, now surrender before we attack! Xlr8 runs over to Humpbout.Humpbout carries Xlr8 up into the air and throws it at one of the Infinite Albedo.Xlr8 twirls in the air while Humpbout shoots all of his elemental powers out of his bolts at Xlr8, causing Xlr8's twirling to create a combination of attacks. Infinite Albedos got injured badly as they were thrown into a wall. (Xlr8): You better not attack us AGAIN! (Humpbout): Calm down...You might kill them.. (Xlr8): NO! Xlr8 transformed into Heatblast, burning the armor of Infinite Albedos. The Infinite Albedos merged into one. Heatblast absorbed the fire. (Heatblast): I better calm down.. (Infinite Albedo): I'm unstoppable, so scram punks! Humpbout transformed into Tetramight, punching Infinite Albedo. Tetramight threw Infinite Albedo into the air, then transforming into Jellybolt. Jellybolt sent a huge blast of electricity at Infinite Albedo, leaving a huge amount of smoke. Jellybolt timed out. (Heatblast): We better calm down ourselves.. (Dill): Agreed. Present Dill and Aero was running on the street, searching for Infinite Albedo. A huge shockwave was shot at Dill, who was saved by a huge diamond shard. Diamondhead ran at another shockwave, reflecting it back. (Dill): Thanks! (Diamondhead): You're not welcome, cause I'm cracking! Diamondhead's skin was cracking as it fell onto the ground. A small 11 year old fell onto the ground. It was Aero! (Dill): Time to see who it is! Dill ran quickly, selecting an alien. Dill transformed into Bullcroak. Bullcroak hopped into the air, kicking a huge alien. The alien was Infinite Albedo. Infinite Albedo was thrown onto the ground, where Aero was. Aero transformed into Upgrade, merging with Infinite Albedo's armor. The Omnitrix symbol cracked open because of Upgrade's eye blast. Infinite Albedo thrown Upgrade off of him. ''Meanwhile, At Mr. Smoothie's, '' (Ben): Great! I have a plumber mission. Hold on Gwen and Kevin! (Gwen and Kevin): Let's go along with you! (Ben): No, it's to dangerous! ''Back at the street, Shortwits slipped into Infinite Albedo's armor, as Diamondhead was repeatedly stabbing it. '' Trivia *This is the first debut of Dill and his aliens. *This is the first debut of Slipe *In the theme song, each action or sentence is to represent who, and what those words mean, basically to represent the theme song with some action. Aliens Used By Dill Reekalaw *Rhinestone *Slipe (Glitched) *Tear-O-Dactyl (Scanned) *JellyBolt *Humpbout *Tetramight *Shortwits *Bullcroak By Aero Flinger *Diamondhead (x2) *Slipe (Glitched) *Stinkfly *Xlr8 *Feedback *Heatblast *Upgrade (X2) By Ben Tennyson *Astrodcactyl *Heatblast Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Episodes